


The Solangelo Anthology

by Hannah (hannahoftheinternet)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Cute, Feels, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, One True Pairing, Post-Coital, Randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7361848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahoftheinternet/pseuds/Hannah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some little Solangelo things that I though everyone should have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico is sleeping, and Will is wondering what he dreams about.

Nico’s asleep.  
I love watching him sleep. He makes little smiles when there’s a good dream, he cries little tears when the dreams hurt him, and little puffs of air leave his lips when there are no dreams at all.  
A smile touches his face now, and he looks so peaceful in the early morning light.  
I wonder what he dreams about. I hope that he dreams about sunshine and green grass and a place where his family is whole.  
It’s selfish, but I hope he dreams of me.  
The smile fades, and my heart jumps in fear that the dream turned sour like lemonade with too much lemon and not enough sugar.  
But then it returns and I relax. He’s okay.  
His beautiful eyes flutter open. His mouth parts and a single word escapes. “Will?”  
I give a half-smile. “Yeah, I’m here.”  
He’s slightly perplexed, but his confusion is fading fast as he says, “I dreamed of you.”


	2. Post-Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico wakes up after his first time with Will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!Smutish warning!!

Nico woke up with a gasp, his chest hitching up and down as he struggled to get air into his parched lungs.  
He hadn’t even realized that he was holding his breath through the dream. The image of his boyfriend’s slit throat and still-moving limbs was burned onto the back of Nico’s eyelids.  
He supposed it was natural to have nightmares about your lover’s death, but they seemed to hit Nico harder.  
Lover. Where had that word come from? The word rose unbidden in Nico’s mind, sticking in his brain like unwanted thoughts tended to do.  
Had last night been real? It could have been a dream. A dream that gave way to a nightmare. But Nico remembered lips fastened onto his neck. He brought a hand up, feeling the love bites, the marks that had sealed the fate of the night.


	3. The Innocent Can Never Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico is sentenced to death for murder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!Possible suicide and murder trigger!!

“I find Nico di Angelo to be guilty of murder, and sentence him to death.”

My heart shears apart in my chest.

I scream. I can’t do anything else but scream.

“He’s not guilty!” Tears pour off my cheeks. I spit the blood that filled my mouth when I bit my tongue. “I know who is! Please!”

Through the blurriness, I can see Nico talking to a guard. The guard nods once and then Nico is next to me.

“I’m sorry,” he says. He kisses me and our tears mingle as we make the last contact we will ever make.

Then he’s being dragged away, and I scream myself hoarse. “I love you!”

My hand has paper in it. I unfold it, spattering tears on the ink.

 _Will_ , it says. _I wrote this before I got arrested. If I’m sentenced to death, I want you to remember that you will be the last thing I think of. Remember that I will be waiting for you wherever we go. Elysium or Punishment; Heaven or Hell. I’ll be by your side._

_Love you._

I sit on that cold hard bench until I run out of tears. The judge pats me on the shoulder. “It’s for the good of the people.”

“He’s not a murderer,” I say. “He’s my fiancé.”

I think the judge may be crying a bit too. “I’m so sorry. You have to understand, all the evidence is against him.”

I nod. A plan, a solid plan, is replacing my sadness. “I know. But I still love him.”

I leave the building in a daze. I walk to the subway station, my plan set in my heart. I find a random platform and wait until I hear a train. Then it rounds the bend.

_See you soon, Nico._

I jump.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry.


	4. Phone Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will's on the phone and Nico's not having it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!Smutish warning!!

“No, Aunt Kate,” Will said. “I’m not going to be in Atlanta anytime in the next six months.”

Nico waited impatiently. Will’s Aunt Kate could talk for a very long time, as he had learned at Will’s mom’s wedding.

“Yes, Aunt Kate, I’m going to be at your divorce anniversary.”

Nico’s eyes widened.

“No, I’m not going to make Elizabeth’s birthday party. I’m going to Italy with my boyfriend Nico. You remember Nico.”

Nico strained his ears to hear Aunt Kate’s response. He couldn’t, but fortunately Will repeated Aunt Kate’s words.

“Yes, he’s the one who listens to Panic! At The Disco and wears a lot of black and a ponytail.”

Nico scratched at his hair. That had been once, on a particularly hot summer day when he hadn’t cut his hair in a long while.

“No, I haven’t seen Uncle Harrison in a while. Is he still working at that party place? No, I don’t think you could sue him. What would you sue him for, anyway? Dressing as a dinosaur under false pretenses?”

Nico’s patience wore out. He scooted up the couch, curled into Will’s side, and started kissing his neck.

Will gasped and stuttered out his next few words. “N-no, I-I’m fi-fine.”

Nico drew a line of kisses onto Will’s shoulder, pulling the sleeve of his shirt down to make room for the kisses.

Will swallowed, but focused on the conversation. Nico remembered that he could only talk to her once a month and they had to exchange all their news in that call.

Nico lifted his head and bit Will’s earlobe. A blush crept across the blonde boy’s face, but he kept talking. “Y-yes, Aunt- Aunt Kate, I-I-I think Boris still loves Rose. It-it-it’s a miracle he-he does, tho-though.”

Nico moved back down and started sucking firmly on his boyfriend’s neck. Will’s breath hitched loudly.

Nico was close enough to the phone to hear Aunt Kate’s final words. “You go enjoy yourself, Will. Call me next month!”

The dial tone sounded and Will reached behind him to put the phone back in the cradle. Then he turned accusingly to Nico, who was unabashed. “You couldn’t have waited?”

“No,” Nico said flatly.

“What made you decide to make me sound like an idiot on my only phone call to my aunt in a month?”

“Bored.”

“Horny.”

“Probably.” Nico twisted his ring.

“Now that I’m off the phone and my list of things to do is all crossed out, let’s go alleviate some of that, shall we?” Will rose from the coffee-colored couch.

“Finally you say something sensible,” Nico grumbled, getting up and imagining the remainder of the night.

“But I get to top,” Will said.

“Hell no.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figure you guys deserve something nice after the last chapter.


	5. Movie Theatre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Nico are waiting to go to the movies.

Will and Nico were holding hands, waiting in line to go to the movie theater. The girl selling tickets took one look at them and said, “People like you aren’t allowed in here.”

Will got mad. “You’re not gonna let us watch a movie?! Just because two guys love each other?!”

The girl laughed. “No, I’m not gonna let demigods watch the movie. It attracts monsters. I have no problem with same-gender love.”

At that point, another girl appeared. She had popcorn in her hair. She promptly kissed the ticket girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what this is. It was the first solangelo I ever wrote.


	6. Riding (Not That Kind, The Kind With Horses)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Will go on a proper date. Which includes horses.

"Niiicooo," Will whined, clutching the son of Hades's hand. "Now that we're official, we have to go on a date."

Nico wrinkled his nose. "A date? I don't know, Will..."

"Nico," Will sighed. "We're out as a couple, we love each other, why not show it?"

Nico hesitated. He wasn't much for hanging with people outside of his cabin, but he really did like Will. "Okay," he conceded. "Where are we going?"

Will gave a Cheshire Cat smile that made Nico quite uneasy.

***

"Will!" Nico shrieked. "I hate you! I told you, 'No horses. Anything but horses.' And where do you bring me? A stable!"

"You also said no swimming, hiking, heights, cats, or movies. That pretty much rules out everything." Will grabbed the reins of the horse he had chosen, Inspi. "Have you ever been riding before?"

"Yes," Nico said quietly, scuffing his boot in the dirt. "When I left camp the first time around, I, uh, _borrowed_ a horse from a barn. I kind of taught myself to ride."

"You stole a horse," Will asked in astonishment. "Out of all the... You..." He seemed to be so angry that he couldn't complete a sentence. "You could have killed yourself!" He burst out at last.

"That's what you're worried about?" Nico almost laughed. "You didn't even know me then."

"As a medical practitioner,” Will said stoically. “It is my job to make sure that everyone is in good health, no matter the circumstances.”

"You sound like that hologram in that series you like," Nico said. "It's okay, idiot. I'm not really mad."

***

"Will!" hollered Nico. "Where are you going?"

"The ring's this way, silly!" Will called back. "Tug the reins left to make him go left, and right to make him go right.”

“Duh,” Nico said, like Will was an idiot. He turned Tracer around and followed Will to the ring.

Tracer was surprisingly quiet. The path was dirt, so his hooves made no noise.

He brought Tracer up next to Will. Will was so concentrated on the path that he didn’t notice.

Nico cleared his throat. “Will?”

“Gah!” Will leapt up. Unfortunately, being on a horse makes it extremely difficult to leap up. Will fell sideways and landed in the dirt.

Inspi, Tracer, and Nico all looked at him before bursting into laughter. The horses whuffled with almost human amusement, and even Will cracked up.

He was so tall, that he was able to pull himself up onto Inspi again without a mounting block.

“C’mere.” Nico grabbed Will by the shirt and kissed him deeply. “Idiot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is crap, I know.


	7. Love BITES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Will is a vampire and Nico is mad.

Will walks into the apartment, slamming the door. “I hope you’re not still mad at me.”

I keep my back to him, using my tongue to play with my lip ring.

Will approaches me and puts a hand on my wrist. I shudder at his cold hands.

“Babe,” Will says, spinning me around and kissing me. “Why- OW!”

He leaps back in shock. A small line is imprinted on his lip where my lip ring burned him.

He plants his hands on his hips as I stare at him. “Silver? Seriously?”

I worry a cut in my lip with my front teeth, spilling blood out of the wound. “You know what you did.”

Will’s nostrils flare as he says, “I thought we were past that.”

His eyes flick down to my shirt for the first time and I’m not surprised that he’s irritated. In the time that he was gone, I used fabric paint to scrawl the words “TEAM JACOB” on a black shirt.

“Oh, nice,” Will says, sounding very much like a British sitcom character. “Oh honestly, Nico, you really think a _Twilight_ phrase is going to phase me?”

I stick my tongue out at him, displaying my sterling silver tongue stud. “Phased yet?”

Will makes a face of pure agony and moves away. He goes into the bedroom, shrieks, and comes back out.

“Nico,” he says, gritting his teeth. “Why are there silver coins strewn all over the floor?”

I shrug. “I don’t know.”

“Not cool, Neeks,” Will says. “How can you hold a grudge for this long?”

“You blew me off!” I cry. “I waited for three hours, Will! Three hours! And you were a no-show. That’s what I get for trusting a vampire to go on a date to a fair! Too many tasty people around!”

Will makes a heartbroken noise and rushes at me. He presses his lips to mine, his skin hissing as it makes contact with my lip ring. Smoke curls up, but he refuses to move away. The only way I know he’s in pain is the little whining noise he’s making.

“Will,” I say against his mouth. I put my hands on his chest. “Stop it.”

He doesn’t pull away, so I push him. His lip is bright red and his pupils are huge. His irises are a small ring of blue.

I scratch my head, pulling at my hair. “What the hell were you doing?”

Will’s chest hitches. He looks like he’s about to cry. “I love you.”

My shoulders slump. I overreacted. I shouldn’t have gotten mad. “I’ll get rid of the coins and change my lip ring.”

Will smiles. “I don’t want to burn myself again, so take out that tongue stud too.” He pauses for effect. “And take off that shirt.”


	8. Shower Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a cat in the shower.

“Will,” Nico called. “Why is there a cat in my shower?”

Will sat up, blinking. “Wha?”

“Don’t pretend to be stupid,” Nico scolded. “There’s a cat sitting on my soap. Get rid of it.”

Will rubbed sleep out of his eyes. “But I love tabbies!”

“Aha!” Nico exclaimed. “I didn’t say that it was a tabby! Get rid of the cat. I want to shower!”

“Can I please keep him?” Will begged.

“Fine,” Nico grumbled. “But he stays in your shower, not mine.”

***

“Will,” Nico said two weeks later. He had his feet up on the bed to avoid the milling ten cats. “As we are neither seventy years old nor virgins, it is not normal that we have ten cats.”

“But I love them!” Will bundled a fluffy white cat into his arms. “They’re my babies!”

The said baby scratched Will’s face and leapt away.

Nico started to laugh. “I love you, you big idiot.” He leaned across the gap between the two beds and kissed Will deeply. “But no more cats.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This sucks. but I try.


	9. How It Goes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico confesses his love. There are two endings.

“Will.” Nico scraped his foot on the ground. “I- I like you.”

“Aww!” Will beamed. “I like you too!”

“No.” Nico’s heart pounded. “I _like_ like you.”

Will’s face fell and he said, stumbling a bit over the words, “Nico…I have no idea what to say.”

“First time for everything,” Nico said weakly, a vague attempt at humor.

Will took a deep breath. “I’m sorry Nico, but I really don’t like you that way.”

“Oh.” Something in his chest crumbled, and he turned and ran, the tears swept into his hair by the wind.

***

“Will.” Nico scraped his foot on the ground. “I- I like you.”

“Aww!” Will beamed. “I like you too!”

“No.” Nico’s heart pounded. “I _like_ like you.”

Will’s face lit up and he said, quietly, “Nico… wow.”

“’Wow’, what?”

Will took a deep breath. “I _like_ like you too. I love you.”

“Really?” Nico blinked hard.

“Are you sad? Why are you crying?” Will asked gently, cradling Nico’s head with one hand and wiping away some tears with his thumb.

Weeping, Nico shook his head. “No. Happy tears.”

Will hugged him. “It’s true. I love you. Nothing can change that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you "aww"ed cause I sure did!


End file.
